Snuggle-time is camping November-time
by wehavewaffles
Summary: When you go camping in November, it can get pretty cold. like, 3 degrees Celsius cold. but neither Rin nor Ryuuji care too much...maybe. based on an au I saw on tumblr, not a very exciting story. I'm bored. it has like one curse word so T for trying. one shot.


"Rin, c'mon everyone's waiting for you!"

Yukio stood at the frame of the main door to the dorm building he shared with his older brother, he turned around just as a response was being shouted at him and closed the door. Sighing and rubbing the side of his face as all the young exwires stood impatiently in the afternoon sun. He heard a few thuds from inside, the sound of his brother running down the stairs when there was a sudden scream and much louder thuds.

Yukio sucked in a deep breath before walking up to everyone. "Why do we always end up waiting for that idiot." Ryuuji muttered with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl. Shima chuckled and silently agreed. Rin burst out of the building, visibly limping slightly, and ran to everyone. He muttered about how stupid stairs are but then formed a huge grin. "So, you guys ready to go camping or what!" Suguro growled as he got into Rin's face. "actually, thanks to you we've been ready for the past twenty one minutes! When are you finally gonna start acting your age and take responsibility for your actions!?" Rin blinked, "you've been preparing to say that, haven't you." He deadpanned while Ryuuji's glare never faltered but only grew. "for twenty two minutes." Rin was suddenly furious. "hey! How come you've been preparing to say that before you even knew that you needed to be prepared to say that?!"

"because you're so predictable, idiot!" they continued on for a little more until Yukio, Shima and Konekomaru had to separate them (again).

"alright, listen up everyone!" Yukio pointed at the two rivals that up until a minute ago were at each other's throats. " especially you two." The two muttered to themselves and turned away from one another. "This camping trip is meant to build and develop our trust and relationships with one another." Shima wiggled his eyebrows at the last part. "understood?" everyone nodded. And so they head out.

A few hours later; after building a fire and preparing dinner (mainly Rin with the assistance of a few others) and everyone praised him like the god of food, they made a barrier around the campgroung and built the tents with some difficulty because of a certain half-demon teenage boy.

They soon finished everything that was needed to be done and sat warmly around the fire, talking, singing, arguing, laughing and a bit of crying. One by one they went to their sleeping bag and said their goodnight.

It was quit cold, ya know with it being November and all, it was not the best time of year to be going camping. They were all shivering and complaining, especially Rin who couldn't sleep.

You'd think as a half-demon that could control blue flames Rin would be nice and cozy in his sleeping bag, but no. of course not.

He shivered and shook, his sharp teeth chattering and his nose was getting all red and runny. He knew he couldn't get sick but still, that didn't mean he should bounce around in the cold outside naked. He noticed everyone sleeping and indeed everyone also shivering, though no one awake. Damn it.

He heard chattering noises and looked to his left to see a slightly shivering Suguro. He pondered for a moment before concluding, this wasn't gonna work. He knew it was stupid. And he knew it was a big kick to his AND Suguro's pride. But FUCK it was cold.

He shakily sighed and brought up the courage to do it. "psst, Suguro." He whispered, no response. "psssst, Suguro-" the older teen's eyed tightened slightly. Rin scowled and a sudden shiver went up his spine. "hey, Ryuuji-" he thought calling him by his name could maybe affect the sleeping bundle more.

And he was indeed right. Said bundle's eyes slowly opened and an angry-tired scowl formed across his features. "D-don't call me that, we're not all f-friendly here." A sudden strong wind rushed through the tent, and through the sleeping bags. "S-suguro it's cold as shit." Ryuuji muttered how shit is usually not cold, especially- he stopped himself before it got too graphic.

"A-and what the hell do you want me to d-do about it, eh?" Rin pouted and crawled slightly closer to Ryuuji. A look of slight confusion was soon replaced with wide eyes and anger. "oh no,no,no,no,no,no! no way in hell-" this time the tent nearly flipped over and flew away. A painfully cold expression on their faces. "Why don't you ask Moriyama-san o-or your brother or ss-someone else, eh?" Rin's pout grew. "cause there's no way that I'm getting up and out of my sleeping bag to go get rejected. And if I bounce around in my sleeping bag I'll fall on someone and then wake everyone up. And also you're the closest o-one-"

"Why the hell do you think you won't get a rejection from me?" Rin thought for a second before realizing his friend was absolutely right. He was left with no other choice (not really) when he did his best puppy dog eyes, which was pretty damn adorable if you asked anyone. Ryuuji stared into those eyes, and even though he knew the moment even the slightest hint to Rin doing his signature look, you look away as fast as you can and you NEVER look until you know it's safe.

But he was too late.

Ryuuji sighed when he stared into those wide pools of blue that pleaded for Ryuuji to give him a hug or something. "fine…" he sighed in defeat. In his defense it WAS cold, probably under five degrees (Celsius) (under 37 degrees Fahrenheit). Rin happily crawled to Ryuuji and only stopped right in front of him. "uhhhhoo" he whined but as quickly as humanly possible crawled out of his sleeping bag. Ryuuji opened up his own sleeping bag just enough for the half demon to crawl in. It was awkward but it seemed after another rush of wind, neither cared and they snuggled up to each other as best they could without it being more than just trying to warm up. They both eventually managed to fall asleep in the warmth of the other.

Ryuuji woke up at his normal waking hour- five thirty in the morning, but after seeing how cold it still was outside and Rin's sleeping face that was snuggled into the older teen's chest, he decided to stay inside just a bit longer. Rin mumbled silently about how warm his teddy bear was which made said 'teddy bear' snort slightly.

When he figured people would start waking up, Ryuuji struggled to free himself from the tight hold, finally succeeding but earning a whine from Rin because he lost his 'heat radiator', while shivering he exited the tent and went to take a leak.

After that night, neither Ryuuji nor Rin mentioned that incident again.

 **End.**


End file.
